Technical Issues
by Drake Nolsa
Summary: Nanako is having some technical problems at home. This will also explain why I haven't updated for anything for a while.


**Kyonko: I was wondering where you were boss. And what's with this fic?**

**Let's just say this is what I'm currently going through right now… I'll explain at the end of the chapter.**

**Kyonko: Ok… I guess.**

**I don't own Lucky Star**

**Technical Issues**

Being a teacher is a rather hard job. There are so many things that one has to do such as remembering names, organizing how the class will go, setting up various test, accessing how the student is doing, giving them the right grade based on their answers to the questions rather than personal interest, the list keeps on going. It's just all a days' work for the teacher. It does feel good to pass down knowledge to the younger generation and all but it is tiring. The person that can vouch for this is a world history teacher under the name of Nanako Kuroi.

Nanako was a blonde headed, green eye, in her mid twenties. She wasn't like most people so to speak. She's more of the stay at home and relax as much as you can sort of person, a homebody so to speak but this is usually because her job as a teacher is quite demanding and she has to set so many things up for her classes that her being a homebody to rest up is the best she could do. Well, there's also the fact that she doesn't know that many people worth hanging out with. She would love to go out for a drink, actually she would really love to go out for a drink but she wasn't up for it. Her bed happens to sound a lot more promising than her alcohol.

Nanako was finally home after a long day teaching. She loosened her tie and let her hair down the minute she walked through the door. She gave a sigh of relief and placed her bag down in her room as she lay down on her bed.

"Finally!" Nanako smiled in delight as all her muscles began to relax. "This week was a killer and those kids are tough to deal with. But at least I'm home. Now, gaming sounds really good right now."

Nanako enjoyed the thought of her going straight to gaming. Gaming happens to be a great stress relief for someone like her. The enjoyment of going into the fantasy world where you have all the power to wipe out enemies with one attack is always something that brings a smile on her face. She got up from her bed and turned her computer on. The sound of a good working computer, it brought in that all was right in the world for her. Once she saw the thing fully load up, she made her way to her usually online game and hope to meet up with Konata. She needs the experience but then she soon remembered. Next week was test week for most of her class and she needs to get them done. This is something she hates the most. She wants to have fun but her desire to work and do the right thing is bothering her. She doesn't know which to choose.

"I do have to work but…" Nanako hated having to choose between her fun and work. She soon sighed in annoyance as she thinks about it carefully. "I guess work comes first…"

She sighs again knowing that her job is what is allowing her to have the things she has now. But if she did get it done now she'll be able to have all the fun she wants after it's over. That was enough to drive her to get it done.

She brought out all of the material she had on her computer as well as all the printouts she had from the past classes. She began working on what the test is going to be. She was soon making the test, making it fairly difficult for her students yet still making it fair enough. She was working like clockwork, there was no point for her to really stop since she was actually pretty content with getting some form of work done for her job. She really enjoys her job; she actually enjoys working with kids and being the person everyone can turn to when they need help. Granted some of the questions aren't really school related but it still felt nice. When she actually thought about it she was smiling about that fact and she kept on going.

Two hours had passed since she started and she was soon smiling happily at her work. She was glad that she was able to get what she needed and stretched after sitting down for so long.

"That wasn't too hard after all." She said to herself with nice long stretch and a large smile on her face. "Well, time to save it."

She soon took hold of the mouse and made her way to the save button. Just before she clicked, all lights went out. Nanako pulled back looked around only to see absolutely nothing.

"A power outage?" Nanako said as she got up from her computer and began looking about for her phone and made her way to her front door.

She was soon standing outside her house and began to look around. She also saw some of her neighbours coming out to check what was going on. She indeed made one lucky guess as she soon looked through her contacts list to see if anyone else has it.

After a few calls Nanako, confirming that it was a mass power outage, she was soon lying down on her couch. She shock of the power outage and that she didn't save the file for next week's test had finally settled in. She began to feel agitated since all of that hard work was all gone. She was just so happy that she actually got all the work done and that she was just ready to go about and do her own thing only for the power outage to go off. She just hoped that her computer was able to auto save it so she would be able to salvage what she can otherwise she would probably break something.

Monday came in and the first class was world history. Class 3-B was waiting for their teacher to come in. Miyuki, Tsukasa and Konata were having a conversation about smells of all kinds and soon heard the classroom door open.

"Ok everyone; get your butts on your seats." Nanako said. She soon stopped at her podium and cleared her throat. "I regret to inform you all that your test will not be today."

There was a bit of applause for that as many of the students don't like test. This was even more evident with Konata cheering. Miyuki soon had to raise her hand to ask.

"Why aren't we having the test today?"

Nanako slumped down on her podium and sighed. "My computer won't work anymore and all of the data I have is on it, including your test. All that hard work, two hours of all that hard work gone! My files, my songs, videos, everything all gone! Damn that power outage!"

The students were soon feeling bad for cheering since their teacher was down in the dumps.

"Didn't you make any backups in case something like that happens?" Konata quickly had to ask. "That way all of your data is saved."

"I don't have any backups! I didn't even get to save that test when it happened! I gave up my Friday night of fun and gaming just so I'll be able to have all that time for the weekend! Give me back my Friday!"

At this point, the students gave up trying to comfort her.

**Kyonko: Well, this is certainly different from what you normally write. And it's not M-rated.**

**Nanako: No kidding. You went into a slump at writing M-rated stories of me and stuff or something?**

**No… This is actually what's currently going on… You see, my laptop is in need of repair. That laptop of mine has all of my data, my music, my anime, my games, and all my fics… every last one of them is in that laptop… I don't have any backups so my only hope left is to remove the hard disk and hope all of it can be saved…**

**Kyonko: But you were able to write this.**

**I'm using the home computer that my sister and her ex-boyfriend left behind in case I need it. I'm grateful for that but still… All of my data… All of those fics that I've written when I first started… My Bleach fic, Kokoro Kiseki, Tales of the world, all of them… Even that Miki Hiiragi incest fic! I was so close to finishing the first chapter!**

**Nanako: I don't know whether I should be glad or feel sorry for him.**

**Kyonko: I'm kind of at a loss of words as well.**

**I even started the adventures of Kyonko in the Fraternal twins of Haruhi Suzumiya… That Kagami X Miyuki fic that I wanted to write was half-way done… I started a Sawawa x Riza for Princess Yuri Lust… A Lucky Star: Konata's story, the next chapter was getting somewhere… I even started writing a Slayers Fic ever since I got into Slayers… So many fics I have yet to finish and others that just started… I have to go back from scratch on some of them!**

**GIVE ME BACK MY FICS!**


End file.
